The present invention relates generally to the field of media labeling. In particular, the invention relates to methods and systems for synchronizing a pixilated labeling media.
Digital media, such as compact discs (CDs) or digital video discs (DVDs), are a popular form of storage media. Recently, writable digital media have become increasingly popular among users for storing personalized data, including creating their own set of musical compilations, pictures, etc. Once the user has stored or written digital data onto the medium, the user typically labels the medium by either writing on the medium by hand or affixing a printed label onto the medium using an adhesive.